The transfer of data and instructions between data processing devices in a cluster or network is accomplished using interface units included in each device. Such data processing devices can include, for example, computers and shared I/O devices such as--disk servers and communication links to external networks. A link that typically transmits data among these units in serial form is used. Switches may be provided to route the data particularly when three or more devices are linked.
At any time, a number of data transfers may be in progress among application programs running on different computers. A number of networking arrangements have been implemented to accomplish these transfers. In general, such conventional networking approaches have failed to provide the desired combination of low latency, high speed and low cost.
It is, therefore an object of this invention to provide a low-cost computer interface system that provides significant reductions in latency and increases in the speed of data transmission between linked data processing devices. This interface system should use on-board resources efficiently to minimize hardware costs.